Practicing
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: Sherlock confronts his feelings towards John, by talking to the skull instead and pretending it's John. Might as well practice so he doesn't screw up...right? (I'm terrible at summaries, sorry.) Review please! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...or would I? raises eyebrow dramatically* Also, I'd like to give a shout out to SherlockNinja, she's a pretty cool gal and you should check out her Sherlock fanfics! Anyway, enjoy this story and review please! Sorry if this is OOC.**

Laying on the couch in 221B, Sherlock sighed loudly, hoping to get attention even though the flat was empty. Even though John was at work, Sherlock still sometimes pretended that John was there. He missed his blogger, even though he'll never tell him that.

"Bored."

"Bored." Silence filled the flat like a rather annoying fog.

Sherlock contemplated shooting the spray-painted smiley face in the wall again, but quickly dismissed the thought. Mrs. Hudson would not be pleased, but more importantly, John wouldn't be pleased either.

When did Sherlock start really caring if John was displeased? Sure, they were best friends and now that he thought about it, they really weren't...happy until they started living together at Baker Street. And even recently, Sherlock started developing feelings...of a romantic nature towards John.

He thinks that it may have started after the incident at the pool with Moriarty, they grew even closer and really considered each other close friends. John wasn't like everyone else, he was interesting and smart, something other people to Sherlock weren't. And unlike everyone else, John didn't leave him after the first week of living with him. He praised Sherlock when he made his deductions, saying they were brilliant and amazing, and Sherlock loved it.

Sherlock shook his head furiously, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't be bothered with _feelings_, they confused him and made him feel...odd and out of place. And obviously, John wouldn't feel the same if Sherlock ever confronted these feelings and..._told him_. John was only interested in women and told everyone that though Sherlock and him were a couple he wasn't gay.

Even if John didn't feel the same, Sherlock knew he'd go insane if he didn't tell him eventually. It was all he thought about nowadays, and it was driving him _mad._ Or even more so in some people's opinion.

But that doesn't mean Sherlock couldn't...maybe pretend to tell John? And now that he thought about it...practice telling him? John wouldn't be back for an hour or so, so Sherlock had plenty of time. He grabbed the skull from the coffee table and stared at it, trying to figure out what to say. Sherlock quickly noted to himself not to stare to much at John if and when he'd tell him about his feelings. He first envisioned the sandy blonde hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, the gray-blue eyes that he could _literally _stare at all day and never get bored...

He shook his head again. _Focus Sherlock, focus. You want this to work or not?_

"John, I have something to tell you." Sherlock swallowed hard, getting rather nervous even though he was talking to an inanimate object.

No response.

"Okay, well...I've developed these...feelings for you. And I don't know what to...do with them. Your my best and only friend, and even when I tell you that your boring or an idiot, I mean the exact opposite. Your loyal, brave, nice, smart, interesting, and one of the few people that have ever gave a damn about me." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief mentally, things were going good so far, right?

Deathly silence. Sherlock looked at the clock, about forty-five minutes till John was home. Did it really take Sherlock fifteen minutes to say all that?

"What I want to say is that...I love you. I'm not familiar with this feeling at all...and I know your heterosexual and everything. But I had to tell you this or else I'd go insane, or to some people, ever so slightly more crazy."

"..." Sherlock decided that since the skull couldn't answer, he'd pretend that it said what he wanted. Which was more like "

"Really? You feel the same?" Sherlock felt happiness, another feeling he wasn't used to until he met John, it filled his mind and clouded his ever-moving train of thought. He didn't like his train of thought being disrupted at first, but he got used to it and eventually started to _like _the feeling.

"..." Sherlock smiled a rather surprised yet immensely content grin.

"I love you too." Sherlock was starting to like saying those words.

John came back home an hour and a half later; going shopping to get groceries and almost having another row with the chip and pin machine. He opened the door shocked by what he saw...Sherlock laying on the couch...kissing the skull rather furiously.

He almost dropped the grocery bags, and cleared his throat, hoping to break the awkward sounds filing the room of Sherlock making out with the skull. Also..why was John a tad bit jealous of the skull? He mentally slapped himself and said that he was just...not used to seeing this?

Sherlock stopped to a rather abrupt halt, and turned slowly to see John with his mouth agape in shock. Warmth covered Sherlock's face within seconds, giving his pale face color. And he quickly put the skull down on the coffee table and stood up, looking rather embarrassed. John started to talk first, either that or they'd be staring at each other for a long, long time.

"May I ask what you where doing? Or do I really want to know?"

"It was for a case..." (There hadn't been a case in weeks, but John didn't know.)

And they left it at that.


End file.
